MARVEL TOWN HALL  SPIDERMAN DEADPOOL STAN LEE sc
by JEWMANBERG
Summary: Marvel Town Hall is a non-canonical series of scripts in which Marvel characters gather to make company decisions. The first installment revolves around whether or not the Marvel line of comics should be raised in price from 2.99 to 3.99.


Marvel Town Hall is a non-canonical series in which Marvel characters gather to make company decisions.

MARVEL TOWN HALL #1: $3.99? (5 PAGES)  
SHMUEL BREBAN

PAGE ONE (splash)

Panel 1. Flanked by WOLVERINE to his right and SPIDER-MAN to his left on the dais, STAN LEE stands at the podium. As many MARVEL CHARACTERS, some of whom are conversing, as can be fit fill the audience.

STAN LEE:

Good morning, heroes and heroines.

STAN LEE:

We've gathered to discuss whether or not to raise the price of our publications from 2.99 to 3.99.

STAN LEE:

I will now open the floor to suggestions.

PAGE TWO (four panels)

Panel 1. Spider-Man remains seated as he addresses the room. Stan remains standing.

SPIDER-MAN:

Look, guys... webbing is really expensive, and you know I'm always strapped for cash. I could use the extra buck.

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #1:

Cheap!

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #2:

Cheap!

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #3:

Cheap!

Panel 2. A defensive Spider-Man responds.

SPIDER-MAN:

I'm not cheap! I just don't have bags of cash like half of you.

SPIDER-MAN:

Maybe some of you more generous heroes would like to subsidize a cartridge or two for me?

SPIDER-MAN

How about you, Tony?

Panel 3. A confused Tony Stark sits in the audience.

TONY STARK

Do I know you?

Panel 4. Just Stan.

STAN LEE:

The chair recognizes Deadpool.

PAGE THREE (five panels)

1. Deadpool, standing by his seat, addresses the room.

DEADPOOL:

Everyone recognizes Deadpool... I'm kinda famous like that.

DEADPOOL:

Anyway, how about we make all my books four bucks, and leave the rest of these jamooks at three?

DEADPOOL:

Or better yet, lower theirs, so maybe they'll sell more like mine.

Panel 2. Just Stan.

STAN LEE:

We'll take that under advisement, Deadpool. The chair recognizes Ultimate Spider-Man.

Panel 3. Spider-Man indicates that he's annoyed, as if Ultimate Spider-Man is a nuisance to him.

Panel 4. Ultimate Spider-Man, standing near his seat, has his index finger pointed upward.

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN:

On behalf of the Ultimate community...

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #1:

BOOOOO!

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #2:

Rip-off!

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #3:

Hack!

RANDOM AUDIENCE RESPONSE #4:

Taking money outta my kids mouths!

Panel 5. A dejected Ultimate Spider-Man mopes in his seat.

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN:

But everyone's supposed to like me now...

ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN (small lettering):

...it's in my contract.

STAN LEE (o.p.):

The chair recognizes Dr. Pym.

PAGE FOUR (six panels)

Panel 1. DR. HENRY PYM stands by his chair.

DR. HENRY PYM:

I just don't see the public spending four dollars on my books.

Panel 2. Wolverine quips from the dais.

WOLVERINE:

They ain't spendin' three either, bub.

Panel 3. Everyone laughs while a defensive Dr. Pym attempts a rather defensive damage control.

SFX:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

DR. HENRY PYM:

It's the writing! Give me a top creative team, and I can sell a solo book like any of you!

Panel 4. Stan Lee has his hand to his head in an "oy vey" manner.

STAN LEE:

Sure, blame the writers... (small lettering) it's always the writers.

STAN LEE:

The chair recognizes... sigh... Norman Osborn.

Panel 5. Norman, standing, has an evil grin on his face.

NORMAN OSBORN:

Hello, Stan...

Panel 6. Just an agitated Stan.

STAN:

Norman.

PAGE FIVE (three panels):

1. Just Norman.

NORMAN OSBORN:

First, let me take this opportunity to reiterate that I should have my own title, if not a line of titles.

NORMAN OSBORN:

After all... I am the man who single-handedly stopped the secret invasion.

NORMAN OSBORN:

Second, my solution is that I volunteer to kill any of these simpletons, thereby justifying a 3.99 price point.

NORMAN OSBORN:

A small amount to pay to read the death of, say... SPIDER-MAN! (maniacal laughter) BWAHAHAHAHA

Panel 2. Just Stan and Spider-Man, whose hand is to his head in a "Norman is an incorrigible lunatic" manner.

STAN LEE:

The chair returns the discussion from crazy town and suggests a compromise...

STAN LEE:

Although Norman is a couple issues short of a run, he makes a good point...

STAN LEE:

Most of our line will remain at 2.99, with the 3.99 tag reserved for comics deemed worthy by Marvel's fantastic fiscal forum.

STAN LEE:

Thank you all for participating in Marvel Town Hall.

Panel 3. Deadpool stands by his chair and pitches, while most other heroes file out and/or converse.

DEADPOOL:

Hey, wait!

DEADPOOL:

Now that Disney owns Marvel, can I, like... do stuff to Cinderella?

DEADPOOL:

Hold up! We're not done yet! At least throw me Pocahontas...

End.


End file.
